Inoroth (Legends)
Inoroth, The Kingdom of Inoroth, 'or ' "Il Regno della Nuova Rotha, Precedentemente il Imperio di Rothia",' '''is a nation in Amplector, and makes up the Continent's Eastern Border. Inoroth borders more nations than any other Amplectorian nation; to the west lies Wirbel and Servoth, to the north and west, Dalruanazkal, to the south sits Fanaglia, and to the east the nations of Ardkonia, Gwentia, Averi, Prinnia, and Sarmandars. The Fanonian Gulf and the Gulf of Cadwall of the Imogen Ocean to the South and the Caeruleus Ocean to the North also touch Inoroth. Inoroth is a semi-constitutional monarchy composed of 35 constituent states, which retain limited sovereignty. Her largest city, Rothia, is also her capitol, and boasts over 2 million inhabitants. Spanning over 3,692,927 km and with a varied climate, Inoroth is home to an equally large and varied population, and is one of the most populous nations in Amplector with a rich culture. The nation is one of the largest importers and exporters of goods in the world, with a thriving economy to match it. Inoroth has a high standard of living, and is known for its rich cultural and political history, and has been the home of many influential philosophers, artists, musicians, scientists, and inventors. Inoroth is a major economic and political power on the continent and a historic leader in many cultural, theoretical and technical fields. Etymology The word "Roth" comes from the name of "Rothus", for whom the city of Roth was founded in his honor, and the Empire that the people of his city forged carried on his legacy. The Rothian Empire was replaced by the current Monarchy somewhere around when the Mish Christians were driven out (and as a direct result of said action). The new nation was first named "Il Regno della Nuova Roth, Precedentemente Il Imperio di Rothia" (which translates to "The Kingdom of New Roth, Previously the Rothian Empire"), or simply "Inno-Roth" for short. As time wore on, however, people began dropping the second "n" and the hyphen when writing, and the country came to be referred to simply as "Inoroth". The Official Name is still considered current, however, and it is the only one legally usable in many government records, such as coronations of king, birth certificates, death certificates, and such. History 'Prehistory and Antiquity: Shadows and Myths - The Early Peoples - Before 912 BC The first settlers to the area now known as Rothia were likely hunter-gatherer tribes traveling along the migratory paths of their quarry, which crossed from the Promethian plains into the Amplectorian wilds. Agriculture and civilization eventually came to the area, and many civilizations and cities flourished and floundered over the years; none, however, seemed able to build a lasting, cohesive state before being cut down by rivals. The bountiful banks of the river Forso led to some of these tribes, who would later grow into the Rothian peoples, to settle the area somewhere around 1100 BC. Early and conflicting accounts differ on exactly who and what these people were. Some records assert that these were refugees fleeing the ravages of wars in nearby cities, which is consistent with the cycle of rise-and-fall conflicts of the times, while others state that they were solely wanderers and pioneers who set out in search of fertile land and profits; still others claim they were 'deposited by the Star People' for an unknown destiny. Legend of Rothus and Lord Sebestius - 912 BC The Legend of Rothus recounts the founding of the city of Rothia. In this epic tale, Rothus and his band of soldiers, their wives, and families, are all that remain of a certain tribe during the warring periods. Fleeing from a powerful foe, the Dread Lord Sebestius, and after enduring several challenges, including an attack from a serpent-like dragon, lack of food and supplies, and the strangely friendly people of the Mountain, they eventually come to a bend in the Forso River dotted with hills, and there decide to settle, seeking to forgo the life of endless conflict and instead enjoy peace. In the years that follow, they endure more hardships as they build a little city, but are grateful for another chance at life. One day, they see a cloud of dust over the horizon: the Lord Sebestius and his powerful army were coming! In the years since their flight, he had destroyed one tribe after another in ruthless fighting. Sebestius and Rothus are both demigods, spawned from rival deities, and by questioning the general's manhood, and that of his father, Rothus deceives him into agreeing to one-on-one battle in place of their armies. At noon, the two figures arrived at the pre-appointed position, and began insulting one another in the fashion of the day, trying to force the opponent into making the first move. Again, Lord Sebestius' pride worked against him, and after Rothus had compared certain parts of the general's physiology to the tiny pebbles in his shoe, the man snapped. Lord Sebestius charged over the ground between the two, and at first rained down blows upon Rothus with impunity. However, he began to exhaust himself in powerful but less-than-skillful strokes, and soon Rothus began striking back whenever the opportunity arose. The verbal battle these two wage is as intense as the physical, and Lord Sebestius recounts how he gruesomely killed Rothus' mother, in the process slashing at the stunned hero. Rothus leg is badly slashed by Sebestius, and the wound from the blade goes deep; but the pain of what he had just heard enrages Rothus so that, rather than lying on the ground after his wound, he instead rises up and lets into the general in a series of viscous blows that ultimately crush the helm of Sebestius and slice his face right down the middle. The spectacle is so terrifying to the opposing army that they flee in fright, and many are cut down by the followers of Rothus in the process. The blade from Sebestius was poisoned by his supernatural father, however, and despite the victory all around him, Rothus succumbs in his moment of glory. The followers of Rothus are greatly saddened by the loss of their leader, and they name the city in his honor. In the original text, Rothus and Lord Sebestius are descended from pagan gods, but the Rothian Catholic Church changed the tale, making them ordinary men empowered by angels and demons instead. ''This is Good Ground - The First Settlers - 912-750 BC' After the settling of Rothia, the region around the city continued much as it had before, with rival city-states waxing and waning. Soon, however, it became apparent that the city of Rotha was different from the rest. 'The First Republic: ''Shepherds and Merchants'' -'' First Civil Government - 750-726 BC'' ''Strength, Duty, Honor - Rise of the Senate - 726-654 BC'' ''Respublica Eternia! - Glory of the Republic - 654-497 BC'' The Rimeran Wars - The Golden Age of the Republic 497-430 BC ''Who is This Man, Caesar? - The Beginning of the End of the Republic - 430-295 BC'' '''The Rothian Empire: ''First Among Equals - The Early Caesars 295-245 BC'' ''Cover the Earth - The Great Expansion - 245 BC-34 AD'' ''Pro Cristo, Pro Imperium -'' Early Christianization - 34-365 AD ''Barbarian Horde'' - Pagan Wars/''Rise of the Papacy - 365-730 AD ''Blasphemy Means Death! - The Mishmahig Persecution and the ''Rise of the Protectionalists - 730-783 AD 'The Kingdom of Inoroth: ''The Revolution 783-796 AD'' ''The Middle Ages - 796-1540 AD'' ''The Early Modern Era - 1540-1750 AD'' ''The Industrial Revolution - 1750-Present ... Inoroth in the 1880's was bustling and developing. The kingdom had enjoyed a long interlude with stable provincial borders... this was not always the case in the years since the kingdom's formation, and in-fighting had been commonplace when weak monarchs reigned, until most of the smaller provinces and free cities were gobbled up in political maneuvers and deals, bought out with money and incentives, or 'violently persuaded' by a show of force to join the larger ones by the late 1700's and early 1800's. During this time, the monarchy was intimidated by the many Lords and Governors of the various Provinces, and these men held the true power in Inoroth. In 1813, the monarchy tried to assert itself by issuing a royal decree, solidifying the then-current provincial borders, so that all forces might be brought to right against and Alkurdian invasion. It was largely a ceremonial move, because there were few easy targets left for the others to pick up and the invasion turned out to be a massive attack that required troops from all the provinces, but the unification under a the monarch in that war had struck a chord, and slowly and surely the monarchy regained strength. By the 1850's, under the reign of Vinchero's father King Umberto IV, the monarch was seen as the leader of the nation practically as well as technically. A new golden age of Inorothian prosperity and power was coming into effect, and the provinces that once competed against one another gradually began to learn to cooperate. Inoroth Timeline 1.jpeg Inoroth Timeline 2.jpeg Inoroth Timeline 3.jpeg Inoroth Timeline 4.jpeg Inoroth Timeline 5.jpeg Inoroth Timeline 6.jpeg Inoroth Timeline 7.jpeg Inoroth Timeline 8.jpeg Inoroth Timeline 9.jpeg Inoroth Timeline 10.jpeg Inoroth Timeline 11.jpeg Inoroth Timeline 12.jpeg Inoroth Timeline 13.jpeg Inoroth Timeline 14.jpeg Inoroth Timeline 15.jpeg Inoroth Timeline 16.jpeg Inoroth Timeline 17.jpeg Inoroth Timeline 18.jpeg Inoroth Timeline 19.jpeg Inoroth Timeline 20.jpeg When King Umberto died in 1880, a new, young king (Vinchero was crowned King in 1880 at age 18) injected new hopes and dreams into the nation; visions of unification and parity with the other Amplectorian Nations. Up until this time, Inoroth was practically several dozen or so different nations all jumbled together under a fairly weak federal head, that was controlled by these little countries as often as it was able to control them, and though the headship had been growing in power before, many thought it would wane away again after a few monarch had passed. But people really began to accept that a powerful king was just the new order of things during Vinchero's reign. The division between the provinces meant that other Amplectorian Nations had something of a head-start in industrializing, but when the combined weight of the Inorothian provinces were galvanized into a single force, they quickly made up most deficiencies in Inorothian technologies and sciences, and made Inoroth into something of a super-power. The International Rail Road, started in 1885, proved the perfect project to prove what the 'new' Inoroth could accomplish, and the War in Voerdenland in 1889-90, though not tactically a stunning success, showed the kind of force-projection Inoroth could muster if need be. Geography Inoroth is located in Eastern Amplector, between latitudes 7 Degrees to 63 Degrees N (though the mainland only extends 48 Degrees N) and longitudes 15 Degrees W to 15 Degrees E. She borders more countries than any other Amplectorian nation; to the west lies Wirbel and Servoth, separated by the Lepi River. The Ottimoricchi and Mero Mountains run north south further inside the borders, their foothills covering most of central Piedmonte but pierced by several major rivers, notably the Lepi, the Cilera, and the Sire, their tributaries, and basins. These waterways course through the countryside, opening up lands that otherwise would be difficult or impossible to access overland, and have become arteries of trade and the flow of goods, enabling sprawling industrial cities to build around strategic junctions of waterways, mines, logging developments, and other advantageous locations. To the north and west lays the nation of Dalruanazkal, separated by the Rizzaldi Mountains in the north-west and the Gelidostile Mountains running up the north-eastern border, with Lake Goltrelle, the largest freshwater body by area in the world, in between. The Caeruleus Ocean borders the northern coastline as well. To the south sits the nation of Fanaglia, flanked by the Fanonian Gulf to the west and and the Gulf of Cadwall to the east. The nations Ardkonia, Gwentia, Averi, Prinnia, and Sarmandars form the eastern border with the Promethian Continent. The two large lakes Ferna and Aneria are also important to note. ''Climate and Environment Along Inoroth's southern coastline, the temperature remains warm year-round, thanks to the waters of the Imogen, while the temperatures vary widely with the seasons in the low-lying areas and foothills; warm in the summer and often quite cool in the winter, and the higher peaks remain cool year-round, becoming absolutely frigid in the winter. In the low-lands and foothills of the Disputed Territories, the summers are very mild and the winters harsh, while in the higher peaks there are some places where the snow never melts at all, and along the northern coasts, cold winds blow down near constantly, icy and freezing in the winter. The Monerano coastal area is also cold most of the year, though not nearly so harsh, due to cool water and winds blowing down from the Caeruleus, often times clashing with warmer air masses and resulting in fantastic thunderstorms and weather phenomena. ''Hydrology'' Demographics ''Ethnic Groups'' ''Languages'' ''Religion'' ''Education'' ''Healthcare'' ''Largest Cities'' Politics Due to the large, varied, and independent nature of Inorothians, much Current Leadership ''Constituent States'' '''Provincial Factsheet* *A Note on Provincial Governmental Types Simple/Traditional Governorship: '''A system of government whereby the highest official(s) are appointed by the king. This is one of the oldest and most traditional provincial model, and was once a quite common form. However, it is now viewed by many as needlessly overbearing, restrictive, and too centralized for modern times, as well as a liability for the king, should his appointee fail to serve the people well. As such, few provinces still maintain it. '''Complex/Limited Governorship: A system of government whereby the highest official(s) are elected in some for or another, and overseen by a governor appointed by the king. In these systems, power is shared between the two. It is viewed as a reasonable compromise between traditional governorships and the more radical systems. Independent/Elective Aristocracy: A system of government whereby the highest official(s) come from the noble class. Some provinces may elect their officials, some may use a hereditary system, or some combination thereof. The critical difference is that the Aristocracy is not connected with the royalty, unlike the Governorships. This system is now quite rare, mirroring the waning of the noble class, but a few holdouts remain. Conservative Republic: A system of government whereby the highest official(s) are elected in open elections with few if any class restrictions. They tend to most closely mimic the federal model, with elaborate checks and balances and representation from most of the classes. Both republican models are relatively new on the Inorothian political landscape, but have gained popularity, especially conservative republics, as the best and most fair compromise for all of the classes. Total Republic: A system of government whereby the highest official(s) are elected in open elections with few if any class restrictions. They are streamlined versions of conservative republics, and usually do not have special concessions for any class, thus naturally favoring the commoners. This system is naturally unpopular among the nobility and church, and has struggled to gain acceptance in most provinces, who, if anything, opt for conservative republics instead. Still, a few provinces have been converted into total republics. Provincial Descriptions: Pia Golondo Isole Fredosole Alleria CiVerra Alkuria Lapero Villere Falerone Oltona Nord Verdo Verdo Malzera Rothia Grecia Piedmonte Udine Conta Ferralda Gizzala Monera Retrea Sipianto Pontreto Kippera Notrevamo Mon Gila Balkana Sertani Tronda Fotslia Bari Dono Rimera Pora ''Government'' Overview: Inoroth is a semi-constitutional monarchial federation. The lowest complete level of government (excluding small towns and villages) is the County '''(or '''District, in the case of larger cities). Several counties are arranged into a Duchy (or Free City, in the case of certain cities), which are in turn grouped into Provinces.' '''Each procincial/state government retains considerable autonomy under the '''National/Federal '''Government, though the latter has been widening it's powers in recent times. There are five classes of people in Inoroth: Royalty, Nobility, Priests, Businessmen/Burgesses, and Commoners/Populate. In legal matters, the King possesses veto power over the other four, and is often categorized as the high executor over the others. Unlike similar class-system models, there is considerable mobility between the classes -- though the nobility and king are more restrictive -- and it is very common for Inorothians to be categorized under multiple classes. A person with noble blood who becomes a priest, for example, would be eligible to vote for and be voted/appointed to offices in both the Priestly and Nobleman's Governmental Bodies. Likewise, a commoner who reaches the wealth requirement may qualify for both Burgess and/or Populate classes. However, while a citizen may vote in as many elections as one as they qualify for, they may only hold one position at a time. '''Legislative and Executive': The King is both an executive and legislative position, and each of the other four bodies has at least one legislative body and an executive office or council. To make a Law, the King and one other group, or three of the four other groups, must sign it, and until all four of the non-royal groups sign, the King may overturn the law on his own. If at anytime the King (and one other group should the law bear the signatures of all the other four powers), or if two of the other groups oppose a law that is in effect, they can overturn it. * King - (Royalty) One man who is able to both create and enforce laws. He is widely respected as the man who brings all other classes together, and the public perception of him is one of awe and respect. He is not viewed as a political individual, but instead is seen as as pan-political, representing the interests of everyone in his domains. He is also traditionally responsible for international diplomacy. * Queen - (Royalty) A largely Ceremonial position, the Queen does not usually take part in Inorothian Politics, but she is the Ceremonial Overseer of the Governor's Council, and some more ambitious Queens have actively and effectively used this position to gain considerable power and influence. In the absence of a suitable male heir, the eldest female in the line becomes the Queen but gains all the rights and duties of the King. Should she then marry a non-royal who is still of sufficient rank, he becomes the King Consort and does not reign. The Queen is also highly respected by the Inorothian Public. * King's Council - (Mixed) Composed of the Grand Premier, the Representative of the Pope of the RCC, The Burgesses Representative, the Prime Minister, and many other Ministers and Advisors, this body facilitates interaction and discussion between the four classes of people, mediated by the King. All ministers and advisors, with the exception of the four mentioned above, are appointed by the King, usually in such a way as to provide a balanced membership, one that placates each class in turn. This body also is a primary conduit of information to the King about various issues and problems in Inoroth, as seen by the various classes. * Governor's Council - (Nobility) Composed exclusively of the Provincial Governors and equivalent Provincial Executive Heads of Inoroth, this executive body is chiefly responsible for interprovincial commerce and cooperation, and is usually the primary arbiter of disputes among the Provinces. A very respected body, they are nearly exclusively well qualified for their positions. The Queen is the Ceremonial Overseer, and she also helps keep the body in order (as there are an uneven number os provinces, there is no need for a tie-breaking vote). * Grand Premier - (Nobility) One man, elected by the Gentleman's House, he is the official voice of the Nobility to the King. This position has waned in power as the new century dawns, just as the power of the Nobleman Class, though there is still considerable power in and respect for the Grand Premier. * Gentleman's House - (Nobility) Composed of one representative of noble blood, each seat represents two million people, or one Province, whichever is lesser. The Gentleman's House (or Lord's Council as it is sometimes called,) is often regarded as the place where noblemen with nothing better to do go to be with likeminded nobles, and often men seek the office more for a trophy and less to do good. Although some important business is done in the house on a regular basis, and many of the representatives are serious about their work, the not-entierly-unfounded public perception of the body is that it is full of carousers and party-goers who are out of touch with reality. * Pope - (Church) The Executor of the Catholic Church, the Pope is generally respected by Rothian Catholics and ignored, distrusted, and sometimes even hated by Protestants. Thanks to the Mishmite Persecution and the following Civil War, the Pope is no longer technically an executive position, and his few political powers are secondary and ceremonial. In turn, he is not considered subject to the king's temporal power, often called a 'dignitary without country'. Despite this, he wields considerable persuasive power over many, as he is the highest manifestation of the divine for members of the Rothian Catholic Church. For the less spiritual, he also possesses considerable wealth, and few risk crossing him openly unless they must. * Council of 9 - (Church) Traditionally, the areas of what today is known as Inoroth were arranged into nine great administrative divisions, each with it's own city as a Religious Capitol. Today, the Archbishops of each city are collectively known as 'The Council of Nine', making up the highest level of the Catholic Church's temporal power. They usually do not deliberate 'secular' laws, but focus on laws involving morality and societal welfare, such as gambling laws, drinking laws, divorce laws, and so on. However, their abstinence from secular laws is a traditional, not an institutional, limitation, and there have been numerous cases where the Council of Nine has voted for laws of a non-traditional nature to secure the King's inability to revoke them, and in the few times where they have done so, the Council of Nine has usually been rewarded by the other Class Legislatures with their own agenda being passed. Opinions of this Council are usually dependent on one's opinion of the Catholic Church as a whole. * Cardinals, Bishops and Priests - (Church) These men are appointed by the Pope to oversee smaller of the church. Priests oversee churches, Bishops oversee cities, and Cardinals oversee territories. Cardinals are able to elect the next Pope when the current one dies/resigns, so they both select the Pope and, once he is in power, are ruled by him. In extreme cases, however, they can call for a special session to oust a Pope for poor conduct and misdeeds, though such action required the signitures of three fifths of all Cardinals. * Burgesses Representative - (Burgesses) Executive of the League, he presides over all official meetings and also presents business interests at the King's Counsel. Oftentimes it's not the actual powers vested in him, but his backer's money behind him that make this position so powerful. A Representative may be powerful in his own right, but it is not uncommon for him to merely be a tool or puppet for the ambitions of some or all of the Golden Council's members. * Businessman's League - (Burgesses) Assembly of prominent businessmen where the only requirement for entry is a net worth of 75,000 Roths (a significant sum). While traditionally commoners by blood, these men (and women) often have seperate interests, and, in times of old, pushed for seperate legal recognition to increase their political clout. Nobles of sufficient net worth also qualify for the league, as does an occasional church official or two. Many simply ignore their membership in the league, more interested in maintaining the businesses that enabled them to qualify in the first place, and many more only come once every other year to vote for the Burgesses Representative league, ignoring the day-to-day matters and often elitist elbow rubbing subculture. As such, most of the power in the League is concentrated in the 'Golden Council', an informal club within the League composed of the most powerful, wealthy, and politically involved in Inoroth. * Prime Minister - (People) Elected by popular vote by the people, the Prime Minister is the 'Vox Popula, 'Voice of the People'. He is the most powerful non-nobleman in Inoroth while in his term, and can be very effective at achieving real progress in the living conditions of the poor and moderately poor. Although not elected by the Commoner's House, he is responsible to keep the King abreast of the going's on in the House, and is often seen sitting in on the meetings at his special gallery seat. Many of the people see him as a savior, but most nobles see him as base and undeserving of the power he wields. * Commoner's House - (People) The People's Class has risen in power over the centuries, and it now is possibly the busiest class as far as legislation is concerned. With a Representative for every 100,000 people, The Commoner's House is the legislative body that is closest to the people, and also the most fluid and politically unstable body. Alliances materialize and vanish overnight, depending on which issues are at vote, and though a few members are 'career politicians', most are ousted by the next election cycle or two. It is a powerful force for reform when organized, but it's lack of cohesion usually results in squabbling and infighting. Judicial: There is one Supreme Court, composed of two appointees from each class and one appointee from the King, and every Court Member must be approved by all five of the classes, and can be removed by an order signed by all five of the classes. Provincial Courts are usually (but not always) patterned after the Supreme Court, although they often have only one appointee per class, rather than two. The Lower Courts are created differently, but are usually broken down into Circuit Courts (Civil) and Police Courts (Criminal), though different names are often used and in some counties both Civil and Criminal Cases are managed by one Court. ''Law and Criminal Justice'' The Inorothian legal system is ultimately based in God's divine will through a system of common law. The general essence of Inorothian civil and criminal law is judges applying their common sense, 'laws on the books', and knowledge of legal precedent to the facts before them, each case then becoming precedent for the next and resulting in an extensive, centuries old set of traditions and procedures. The court system at lower levels can be quite varied in construction and nomenclature, based on provincial and local traditions and regulations, but are almost universally divided into Circuit Courts (civil) and Police Courts (criminal), and hierarchically structured to allow several levels of appeal, leading ultimately to some form of provincial civil appeals court and provincial police court, the later of which sits under the national supreme court. Each province is required to have it's own police force, though lower levels of government may or may not maintain one, depending on province-speicific regulations. Many costal provinces and wealthy duchies/free cities also maintain a domestic maritime customs service to combat smuggling and aid in the security of harbors and waterways. For many years, there was no officially recognized police force at the national level, per se, though the AIS (Agenzia di Intelligenze Servizio) and the King's Imperial Guard both have inter-provincial authority. The former agency is the national (and international) investigative force, and was given formal police powers in 1894. Additionally, any 'crimes against the king' may be prosecuted by the Imperial Guard, though there in practice, there is very little precedent. Provinces also often cooperate to form special courts and appoint special investigators if the need arises. Crime in Inoroth is slightly on the rise, due to increasing urbanization and poverty in nearly every province. However, between the wage standards set by the 'King's Companies', services provided by charity and religious groups, and an abundance of opportunities for employment, Inoroth actually maintains a rather low crime and incarceration rate compared to surrounding nations. ''Foreign Relations'' Inoroth maintains an extensive diplomatic network with permanent ambassadors and embassies assigned in every Amplectorian state, especially her ally Fanaglia, as well as Averi, Prinnia, Tylos, Mishmahig, Cygnar, the Mishmite States and Free Cities, and Voerdenland. Most, if not all, of these nations also have permanent embassies hosted in the city of Rothia. Though relations are tense with Dalruanazkal, official diplomatic channels remain open. Inorothian Peerage Prince/Princess: Members of the Royal Family, including extended relations of the Savoy House, form the highest level of peerage. Holders of this title are qualified to rule Duchies and hold Governorships, but are generally discouraged from running for the Gentleman's House. Duke/Duchess: Second-highest level of peerage, though nearly on par with princes and princesses. Holders of this title are qualified to rule Duchies, run for the Gentleman's House, as well as hold Governorships and Lordships. Most of the powerful members of the Gentleman's House and nearly always the Grand Premier come from this level of peerage. Marquess/Marchioness: This third-highest level of peerage is a sort of nebulous 'catch-all' category for those deserving of peerage above the level of counts, but not quite to the level of a duke. Holders of this level of peerage are qualified to run for the Gentleman's House and hold various higher levels of the bureaucracy . It has largely fallen out of favor, being largely replaced in function by the Burgess Class. There is no land for a Marquess to rule, and hereditary bureaucratic positions are now very rare. Still, a skilled Marquess has many employment advantages and even a relatively average individual retains a level of honor. Count/Countess: Third lowest level of peerage, holders of this title are qualified to rule counties and districts, and are considered by many the first 'real' noblemen and women. Holders of this title are qualified to rule Counties and run for the Gentleman's House (though few do). Every County has a count or countess, but their powers vary widely from total domination in precious few cases, to little more than figurehead status in a larger country government, with plenty of less drastic power-sharing compromises with commoners and burgesses occurring in most cases. Baron/Baroness: Second lowest level of peerage, holders of this title are qualified to hold estates and govern Baronies, essentially subdivisions of counties composed of a cluster of small towns and/or villages. They may not run for the Gentleman's House, but are usually qualified to run for the Provincial equivalent, when applicable. In modern times, many Baronies have become little more than symbolic positions with no real power, some have been 'republicanized', meaning that multiple classes have been given a portion of the authority, while a few have been abolished outright; few remain as forceful manifestations of the nobility, as was originally conceived. Cavaliere/Dame: The only title that may or may not be a Hereditary Title, and is the lowest level of peerage. Holders of this title are not officially qualified to hold any noble positions of power (though often a manor and some land are granted to the family) and are little better than commoners whose merits in battle or the sciences have been recognized and honored with a title. ''Administrative Divisions '''Baronies:' Counties are often divided into Baronies, though these had limited power even at their height, and are generally not considered terribly important in larger politics, due to the domination of Counties over them. Some of the more radical Provincial Republics have outlawed Baronies outright. Counties/Districts: 'Counties are the lowest level of autonomous government in Inoroth outside of small towns and villages, and are considered the basic building block of political power. In the past, all counties were ruled by noblemen, and whether through hereditary succession or appointment by dukes and/or governors, noble blood alone could fill the positions. With the declining power of the nobility, and the rise of the Burgesses and Commoners, however, few counties remain so unconnected from the people they serve. Many have taken to free elections of noblemen to county seats, or popular elections that do not officially favor and class. A small few of the counties may also be appointed by the church, but these are quite rare and the model has never been popular. '''Duchies/Free Cities: ' These are sub-divisions of provinces, ranging from only one or two per province in the case of Mon Glia and other smaller provinces, to as many as thirty-one in the case of Grecia. They are often reminiscent of the Old Kingdoms, and most were once entierly autonomous at one point or another, before uniting or being absorbed into the modern provincial structure. As with counties, they were once dominated by the nobility, and that control has crumbled and continues to crumble, being replaced by democracy in one form or another. 'Provinces: '''For nearly a century now, the provincial borders had remained where they are today, and do not show any indication of changing again, but this was not always the case. Once provinces struggled against one another to maintain and expand their borders at others' expense. Now, however, the monarchy has settled the lines, and the focus has shifted to internal affairs. '''Rothian Catholic Church: '''The RCC has a fair amount of power in Inorothian politics, with the nine regionary divisions of Inoroth, each lead by an Archbishop, forming the legeslative arm, and two appointees of the Pope serving on the Supreme Court. The Archbishops, one from each region, make up the Council of Nine, which is the highest legislative body in the Church. '''Old Kingdoms: '''Inoroth was once composed of hundreds of smaller provinces and free states, with shifting borders and complex alliances. Though most of these old kingdoms are now members of the modern provinces, most still maintain their own culture and, in many cases, a semi-autonomy as well. '''Political Regions: '''These six political 'grand regions' are unofficial sub-divisions of Inoroth grouped for their similarity in ideology and geographic proximity. They are used in a similar manner as the terms 'Midwest', 'New England', and 'The South' are used in the United States, though some have proposed giving them a more official and authoritative standing, adding them as an extra layer of government. Military ''Main Article: Royal Ministry of War The King of Inoroth commands all military forces and appoints it's highest civil leadership (The Minister of Defense and the Military) and military leadership (the Grand Generals of REN, Grand Admirals of the RNM, Commander of the International Legion, and the Director of the AIS), as well as the Chief of the Imperial Guard, which is a separate but connected entity. All told, over one million soldiers and civilians are actively employed in military work, with another 700,000 or so reservists receiving small stipends for their readiness. Additionally, each Province in Inoroth is required to maintain a force not less than 10,000 and not more than 50,000 combat personnel, adding a pool of another 600,000-800,000 men if needed. Some form of Civil Service is compulsory in Inoroth, for either a two-year continuous period or three one-year periods. Service is not required to be martial in nature, however, and many opt to work in public-works projects like canals and harbor dredging, forest fire fighting, etc. Economy ''Infrastructure'' ''Agriculture ''Manufacturing and Industry Science and Technology ''Imports and Exports'' Due to the large and varied nature of Inoroth's landmass, many of the resources needed to fuel her economy are obtained through internal trade, rather than through international trade, which is often plagued by regulations, taxes, and tariffs. That said, many items and resources cannot be produced or extracted at all in Inoroth, and many others, while they can be and are created/extracted, cannot meet demand. Meanwhile, the varied nature of the land and people make a wide variety of goods available for export. These factors, coupled with the eternal quest for a better bargain, has and will always drive traders and merchants to ply the land and sea routes to support the ever-growing population's demands, and turn a handsome profit in the process. Here are some of the most common resources and products that Inoroth imports and/or exports, and a little blurb about the particulars of each -- but first, two notes: Firstly, little to no trade in Inoroth is conducted by her government -- trade consists almost exclusively of private individuals and companies, and as such is a bit chaotic and difficult to track. One can only get a very general idea of Inorothian commerce, and this list is designed to show general norms and patterns of trade. Secondly, while the Inorothian Government does not officially own or operate any corporations, the monarch (currently King Vinchero) possesses vast personal estates, controls most of the country's banks, and owns the loosely affiliated but very powerful "King's Companies". These companies serve several purposes: they earn more money for the monarch, they employ people rather than have them jobless, they set industry standards in areas like workplace safety and wages, and they prevent monopolies and oligopolies from dominating the markets. *'Wheat, Rice, Barley, and Other Cereals '-- The center of the country is often called 'the Breadbasket of Inoroth', and it supplies most of the cereal crops. Wheat is used in many dishes (including breads and pastas), so there is a high rate of production. However, it seems that the demand for it is always (just barely) greater than farmers can produce, so additional wheat is often imported from surrounding nations whenever possible. However, it can be supplemented by other cereals if need be, so if the price of importation grows too high (or is cut off), people will simply use other grains more readily. Rice is also grown in 'the Breadbasket', and many view it as an alternative to pasta, while the barely grown there is often made into bread. Barley is also used as a common animal feed, and in beer production. Oats are another common substitute for wheat flour and livestock feed. Millet and rye are also grown, though less commonly. Legumes like beans, chickpeas, and lentils are also widely cultivated. Companies like 'Vaspio's Mill', 'Dogalero Grain Co.', and 'King's Foods' dominate the grain market, though they buy much of their unprocessed grains from smaller farms. *'''Maize -- I'm not sure if we have this yet in Amplector, what with Oulen being unaccessed and all… if we do, it'd have a minor blurb in the above section *'Vegetables, Roots, Tubers' -- Most people in Inoroth, even those in the city, have a garden of some sort, ranging from a few window boxes with tomatoes and peppers to acres and acres of fields. Vegetables make up an important part of the Inorothian diet, and all manner of vegetables are grown and consumed in Inoroth. Though this is by no means a complete list, some of the more common ones include salads, broccoli, cauliflower, cabbage, brussels sprouts, peppers, cucumbers, pumpkins and squash, tomato, zucchini, eggplant, beans of all sorts, asparagus, celery, onions and shallots, carrot, radish, parsnip, potato, sweet potato, turnip, yam, and olives. Olives grow mostly in the south and are used to to make olive oil, which is exported. Potatoes are particularly popular as well. King's Foods is the biggest company currently to sell vegetables in bulk (these are canned for preservation concerns), but their actual share in the market is quite small, with the majority of sales at local markets, by individual farmers through cooperatives, and other markets. *'Fruits, Juices, and Nuts' -- Like vegetables, fruits and nuts are grown in many small gardens across the kingdom in varieties too numerous to name. Unlike vegetables, however, they are also grown by larger companies; most are still medium sized, but Goldoni Orchards, Tartello & Co., Bucca Juices, Roth Nuts and Beans, and King's Foods are exceptions. The wide range of climates and elevations in Inoroth allow for all manner of fruits, most notably apples, pears, peaches, apricot, plum, all manner of berries, figs, dates, oranges, lemons, melons, and grapes, which are often used for wine. Fruit juices are a popular drink in Inoroth, seen as a healthy drink for teetotalers and others averse to alcohol. There are also many nuts produced in Inoroth, including hazel nuts, almonds, cashews, pecans, pistachio, walnuts, pine nuts, and chestnuts, and nuts are a valuable export for Inoroth. *'Sugar, Molasses, Honey, and Maple Syrup' -- Sugar cane is not native to and does not grow well in most parts of Inoroth, so cane sugars both refined and raw are imported heavily, leading many Inorothian officials to push for colonization of distant tropical lands to secure this vital sweetener. Sugar beets, however, thrive in some areas of Inoroth, and sugar beet farms employ many workers in the labor intensive process of harvesting and refining their sugary juices. Honey is currently the most common and popular sweetener, however, and beekeeping is a popular source of income for many a landowner. Molasses is made from both cane and beet sugars, and is used in rum. Maple syrup production is common in the northern regions, and demand has been growing slowly yet steadily. Dolce Fabbio, Roth Sugar, Burtoni's Bees, and King's Food lead the market. *'Spices, Herbs, and Salt '-- Cooking is an honored profession and common pastime in Inoroth, and most dishes use the many spices and herbs grown locally, including anise, basil, bay leaf, mustard, caraway, cumin, dill, garlic, ginger, horseradish, lavender, mint, oregano, paprika, parsley, rosemary, saffron, sage, and thyme. Some of the finer and more expensive dishes require spices only grown in the East, and these are brought over by Inorothian merchants by rail and by sea in a most lucrative spice trade, and though many of these spices are viewed as a luxury, some, like black pepper, are seen as necessities. Salt is quite common, both salt mined in the mountains and taken from the sea. *'Coffees, Teas, and Cocoa' -- Coffee, tea, and cocoa beans do not grow well, if at all, in Inoroth, and are thus imported. Attempts at producing them in Tylos have proved somewhat encouraging, but the great demand far outstrips the supply of the fledgling industry. These are considered part of the spice trade. *'Confectionary and Sweets' -- Inorothians pride themselves in local delicacies and desserts, with an astounding variety of parties, cookies, and candies. Lack of native-grown cocoa does not stop extensive use of chocolate. Gelato, a frozen ice-cream-like dessert, is very common as well. Dolce Fabbio, Vorccelli Candy Co., and King's Food are prominent manufacturers, but most of the market goes to local sweet shops and bakeries. *'Alcoholic Beverages and Tobacco' -- Inorothians are almost as passionate about their foods as they are about their beverages. Nearly every province in Inoroth has dozens of expensive specialty wines and beers produced only in a small area for those with expensive tastes, and less restrictivly certified ones coming at a lower price. Alcohol in Inoroth is less a means to extreme intoxication as it is a tool for social gatherings and an important custom at meals, and alcoholism, is highly frowned upon by most members of Inorothian society, which touts moderation and balance as one of it's highest virtues. While many people do engage in it, they tend to do so privately. Co-Ops and grower's unions dominate the actual growing and producing of most wines and beers, which are often then bought and labeled by bigger names. Good tobacco is imported, especially from Fanaglia, Tylos, and Inesea/The Mishmite Union, because though the plant grows in some of the southernmost parts of Inoroth, the soil in those areas are not suited to it, and the taste of locally grown Inorothian tobacco has been compared to a combination of dirt, pond water, and dried grass. Thus, only the most hardened, adventurous, and/or poor actually consume Inorothian-grown tobacco. Inorothian companies do, however, buy foreign tobacco in bulk and then package cigars and cigarettes with their own labels, though these are (often unfairly) still viewed as inferior to foreign ones. *'Live Animals' -- Inoroth's climate supports a wide variety of domesticated livestock and wild animals. The cool and sometimes harsh mountainous regions of the west and north, the gentler and warmer mountains to the south, and the fertile plains and lush forests of the central and eastern parts of the nation are home to many domesticated animals like dogs, cats, sheep, goats, pig, donkeys and mules, horse, cattle, and chickens, as well as the more wild rabbit, squirrels, chipmunks, gophers/imarmot/i, songbirds (in abundance), falcon, deer, mountain goats, wolves, bear, several varieties of wild cat, a few reindeer in the north, and many, many others. Most animals imported into Inoroth would likely be either specialty pets for the nobility, or specific breeds of livestock that have developed especially desirable characteristics (I don't know, maybe there is a breed of Fanaglian goat that produces alcohol instead of milk… yeah, that totally needs to happen now) *'Hides, Skins, and Furs' -- Many wild animals of Inoroth were once hunted and trapped to the point of depletion, but thanks to the founding of large Natural Preserves and Royal Parklands by the monarchy, as well as tighter regulations on hunting and trapping, many pelt-worthy animals are again numerous and able to be used for clothing and trophies, though in limited quantities. Oulen, when it is opened by Inorothians, will be far more abundant in such animals, and the laws far less strict, so a thriving fur trade between the continent and homeland will likely develop. In the mean time, each Provincial Government has the responsibility to set limits on hunting and trapping, to preserve the tradition for later generations. *'Meat (Fresh, Frozen, Smoked, Cured, and Dried)' -- Inoroth's meat packing industry is rather regulated to ensure quality and safety for consumers. Freshly butchered meats are available at markets, as are meats preserved in some way. With the advent of refrigeration, international exports of fresh and frozen meat are possible, but rare. Cured meats like salamis, however, are consumed the world round and in high demand. While most butchers are small and local of varying quality, big names like 'Carini Bros Butchers', 'Popelli Famous Meats', 'Merlo's Meats and Delicatessen', and 'King's Foods' hold the a large share of the export market. *'Eggs' -- Laying hens abound in Inoroth, and most farm has at least one. There is no real 'industry leader' in egg production yet, just local markets and shops selling the extras from farmers. *'Milk, Cream, Butter and Milk Fats' -- Most nations are also self-sufficient here, and Inoroth is no exception. Many of the small farmers in the countryside make their own, merging their excess production with those of larger farms to supply more urban areas. While cow's milk is the most common in Inoroth, goat's and sheep's milk are also common. Most surrounding nations have their own well established milk production operations, and exports are limited to nonexistent. *'Cheese and Curds' -- A natural extension of a healthy dairy industry is a thriving cheese industry, and Inoroth prides herself in a staggeringly wide and varied array of cheeses, from light, fresh, almost sweet, buttery spreads laced with meadow herbs, to dry, aged, and hard pungent wedges. Inorothian cheese is world renowned and highly sought after by connoisseurs, and it provides a healthy stream of revenue for many a small farmer. Loosely organized 'Certifying Organizations' guarantee that a cheese comes from where it says it does, though some are more credible than others. *'Margarine' -- Yeah, it exists, yeah, people eat it, but it's not that big a deal, either in supply or in demand. Most people prefer fresh butter. *'Fish (Live, Frozen, and Smoked/Brined/Dried) and Crustaceans' -- With both the large coastlines along the Imogen and Caeruleuas and a multitude of massive lakes and rivers in the interior, many in Inoroth subsist off of fishing entirely. Along with these career fishermen come countless others who enjoy a day or a weekend out on the water, the latter also scouring the smaller lakers and and streams that dot and criss-cross the land. Those that live further away from the water have to settle for preserved fish, and companies like 'Favoli's Fish' and 'Giovanni's Packing Co' are big and trusted names, as is the 'King's Food' Co. *'Whale (Oils and Meats)' -- Inorothian whalers still travel the oceans, competing with whalers of other nations for access to an ever-dwindling population. However, demand for whale oil has declined over the years, with the advent of gas and electric lighting, and as a source of food it was never competitive with other more readily available fish and meats, serving mostly as a delicacy to those living in the most northern coastlines. Though the industry is dying out, a few diehards still linger on, remembering the far more profitable times of not too long ago, when fights between rival whalers were not uncommon, and the seas were the place to settle disagreements like gentlemen. *'Animal and Vegetable Oils and Fats' -- Pretty available to those who need it, no real need to import it. Olive oil is very much prized for cooking, and Inorothian soil in the southern regions is particularly suited to growing it, meaning that some of the finest olive oil in the world comes from Inoroth, especially Grecia and Rimera. *'Waxes and Candles' -- One particular use for animal fats and vegetable oils has been in the making of candles. Though bee's wax is the preferred material for candles, owing to it's low odor and clean, slow burn, waxy berries are also popular, and to a lesser extent, so is animal fat. The disadvantage with animal fat is that it stinks rather horribly when burned, and so is avoided by most who can afford the nicer waxes. The very poor, however, often find the stench more livable than the alternatives, namely going without light or going broke buying more expensive candles. The advent of gas and electric light means that many in the cities and urban areas have forgone candles completely, or have relegated them to a secondary place, but most in the rural areas still rely on this ancient and effective source of light. *'Natural Rubbers and Gutta-Percha, Synthetic and Reclaimed Rubbers' -- Another useful product not locally available in Inoroth, rubber and gutta-percha were once another vital link in Inoroth's economic chain that was outside of her control, but with the advent of synthetic rubbers the danger of this vital resource being completely cut off by embargo or blockade is mitigated. That said, natural rubber is still the less expensive and more popular option, and another commonly traded good. *'Fuel Wood and Charcoal, Finished Wood, Chips, Pulp, Paper and Cork' -- The lumber industry in Inoroth is fairly regulated, with requirements for replanting of trees being standard. While individuals and small time operators usually do not fall under these regulations, larger ones do, facing heavy fines for noncompliance. Fire wood is often gathered locally, and charcoal is often made by small time operations as well. *'Silk, Cotton, Jute, Flax, Hemp, Other Vegetable Fibers' -- Silk is highly prized for fancy clothing and largely imported. Cotton is largely imported as well, but it can be grown in the plains of the east with some success. Most other natural fibers are grown locally. *'Wool and Animal Fibers' -- Wool is an economical material for most Inorothians, as the many mountain lands are ideal for raising sheep and goats. Many families, even non-farming ones, own one or two sheep or goats for milk, and that also means that they can shear them to make wool as well. There are many larger shepherding businesses as well, and both small time and large operators find a decent market for their wool in the textile industries. *'Leather and Tanning Products' -- Leather is a solid and durable material, and making leather and leather products can be quite profitable. Most of the large herds of cattle come from the eastern regions, and so too do many leather workers, though smaller cattle farming and leather work is done all over the country. Though all three fashion schools use leather, Falerone and Dono are especially known for it, due to their proximity to cattle country. *'Synthetic Fibers' -- No idea which ones were even invented at this time, but they'd be secondary to natural fibers. *'Finished Textiles (Clothing, Blankets, etc…), Luggage, Travel Bags, Footwear, etc…' -- Though many provinces have at least some textile industries, and many of those focus on clothing, it is generally considered that there are only three true centers of fashion in Inoroth, each with a differing style and school of thought: Falerone is the biggest and pushes for the conservative and traditional, and is favored by most burgesses and some of the more reserved and practical nobility. Oltona is the next largest and pushes the limits of convention, much to the delight of most in the nobility, where standing out and being excessive is considered a good thing. Then there is Dono, the upstart and the smallest of the three, which threatens the others by catering to the less well off, carving out a niche that offers style and elegance at an affordable price, usually somewhere between conservative and extravagance. Wearing something from Dono might be a disaster at a cocktail party for the highest echelon of nobility or at a high level business meeting, but it speaks of status among most commoners and sends a message of comfortable worldly position. Obviously, these are generalizations, and one might find a company in one province that ascribes to the school of thought of another because these schools of thought permeate most clothing manufactures, who imitate, either intentionally or not, one or more of these main centers. For the utterly practical and affordable, most provinces have local clothing mills and manufacturers that make clothes as well, though usually without the refinements. This has been nicknamed as a quasi-fourth school of fashion known as the 'Piedmonte Style' due to the stereotypical utter practicality of those in the region. *'Furniture' -- Inorothian furniture is made in many regions and varies in quality and style. Furniture built in Rothia, CiVerra, and Pia is particularly prized. *'Watches and Clocks' -- While there are watchmakers in almost every town and city, the best ones come from Bari and, some argue, Udine. Almost every church has a clock tower, which means that clockmakers make a brisk business. *'Chemicals' -- Inoroth's chemical industry is robust, serving and supporting the agricultural and manufacturing sectors of the economy, as well as the scientific and military industries. Most chemicals are made in Inoroth, and many are supplied almost entirely by local production, but some are not able to be made in-country, and many others are imported in a supplemental role. Chemicals include fertilizers and pesticides, dyes and pigments, paints and varnishes, medicine and medical chemicals, perfumes and essential oils, soaps and cleansing agents, disinfectants, glues, explosives and pyrotechnics, lubricants, polymers, epoxy resins, plastics, and other chemicals. A whole host of manufacturers make these products, and it is a large part of the urban economy in many major cities, but the main areas of production center around cities in Piedmonte, Monera, Golondo, and Tronda. *'Stone, Sand, Gravel, Clay and other Fabricated Construction Materiels' -- These building materials are mostly obtained and used locally, though some fine stones (like marble and granite) are exported around the world. *'Coal, Coke, Oil, Propane/Butane, and Natural Gas' -- These resources are useful for fuel, and power a wide array of other fields like electricity generation, manufacturing, transportation, and countless others. The Inorothian Economy depends highly upon them, and though they are heavily imported to keep costs down, these occur naturally in many places in Inoroth in great quantities, and it is only strong regulations and restrictions on mining that keeps the bulk of the supply unprofitable to extract. A military plan is in place which mandates that, in the event of either an embargo/shortage of imports or a war, restrictions would be temporarily lowered and/or removed to enable more exploitation, and most provincial governments keep enough reserves to last them through this transitory process. *'Iron and Steel (Ore, Concentrates, Ingots)' -- There are many foundries in Inoroth that process iron ore and make steel, pig iron, etc, most of which are centered either in Piedmonte or Tronda. These metals are then made into all manner of manufactured goods by other industries. It is generally believed that one can tell how healthy the Inorothian Economy is by how much steel is being made. More steel, more stuff made, more demand, stronger economy; less steel, less stuff made, less demand, weakening economy. *'Helium and Hydrogen' -- Hydrogen is rather easily (though expensively) obtained by a process of electrolysis of water, and it was once the primary and most effective means of lifting airships. However, there are some pockets of helium burried in the mountains in the northern provinces, especially along the Pia-Nord Verdo border, and the strategic value of these reserves, small as they are, cannot be overstated. The only other place in the world known to have concentrated reserves of helium is in Oulen, and so to have obtainable helium right at home is a major economic advantage and a military security. Thanks to the Inorothian airship model of construction, the limited helium is used in conjunction with conventional lift gases like hydrogen and methane/natural gas to conserve helium while remaining safe and effective. The reserves lie within territory that is disputed by Dalruanazkal, however, and the discovery of helium in the area has only served to heighten tensions and increase the resolve of the Alkurdians to gain possession of the disputed territories. If Helium is not available for airships, Nitrogen can be used in it's stead, though this greatly reduces the useful loads an airship can carry. *'Coins and Gold, Silver, Precious and Semi-Precious Metals' -- The Roth is the official currency of Inoroth, but it is actually a misnomer. There are, in fact, two different currencies of the same name, generally differentiated by capitalizing the 'R' for the gold-based Roth and using lower case for the silver one. Both are legal currency, and both come in coins and notes, which are backed by the government. There is no fixed correlation in price between the two currencies, and some people make quite a profit buying and selling the different currencies as the market rises and falls. As silver is more abundant than gold, and less valuable by ounce, silver Roths are more abundant and are thus considered the everyday currency, used to buy groceries and tools and make normal transactions. Gold is viewed more as an investment or wealthy person's currency, which means that the already scare metal is made even scarcer as people hold onto the more valuable money and spend the silver. The resulting shortage of this desirable currency has led many stores and banks to give additional discounts when the buyer pays in gold, further cementing it's status as an elite currency. Unminted gold and silver is used in jewelry or stored in ingots, as are some other precious or semi-precious metals. Mining of metals is limited by regulation, and often these metals are imported or recycled. *'Pearls, Precious and Semi-Precious Stones, Jewels, and Jewelry' -- Good pearls are not easily found in Inoroth's waters, so man are imported from elsewhere, as are many stones and jewels, due to the restrictions in mining. Even still, many are found in the mines that do exist. The jewelry industry follows the same fashion schools of thought as the textile, namely the Falrone, Oltona, and Dono styles, (and the 'Piedmonte style' as well), though unlike in textiles, there are many high quality areas that produce jewelry, rather than a designated center. Instead, there tends to be a sector of a big city devoted to the art, usually with a local twist or some other identifying feature. Jewelry making is especially popular in touristic areas, where the volume of customers can better support the artisans that make them, but some larger retail stores contract jewelry makers full time for exclusive access, thus freeing them up to move their business to less crowded areas. *'Copper, Nickle, Aluminum, Lead, Zinc, Tin and all other Minerals and Metals' -- Most of these are mined at some level and exist in abundance in the ground underneath Inoroth, but local regulations and restrictions mean that they are not locally obtained in quantities large enough to meet Inoroth's demands and needs, so many of them must be imported. *'Crafts and Small Trades (Basket weaving, blacksmiths, quilting, etc…)' -- A good small business for self-employed people. Most find that they can work full time at these trades, while many others do this work more as an earner on the side for another job. *'Simple Manufacturing' -- Countless firms make these simple, everyday products and parts so vital to the economy, from metal tools like hammers and saws, pots and pans, forks and knives, wooden boards, roofing tiles, nails, screws, nuts, bolts, wire, telegraph and telephone cables, to toys, games, sporting goods, baby carriages, trinkets, simple machines and components, and basically anything that you cannot just go outside and find naturally made and shaped the way you want it. *'Electric Current and Lighting' -- The generation of electricity is a relatively new invention, and currently is limited to big cities and factories. In the cities, it usually powers lights and other new-fangled inventions that make life easier, while in factories it powers machinery. Power generators are big and expensive, though work is being done to try and make them smaller and more affordable for more people. *'Electric, Combustion, and Steam Engines, Boilers, and Power Generating Machinery' -- Engines big and small are made in Inoroth to power machinery, vehicles, and other mechanical marvels. While there are plenty of good Inorothian-made engines, many foreign ones are also used, either because the offered feature combinations that were more suitable than Inorothian ones, for cost purposes, or for other reasons. Because of the high emphasis on innovation, though, it is usually because of the latter two reasons, and not because of a lack of options. *'Factory Machinery (Textiles, Papers, Food-Processing, Metal Refining, Book-Binding, etc…)' -- Factories make almost everything, but something has to make the factories and the machines that run them. As with the engines, many factories are built using Inorothian designs, though a good number import them from other nations. *'Mining Machinery and Tools' -- Though mining is limited in Inoroth compared to what it could be, there is still considerable mining done in the country, and in places like Tylos, where the restrictions are lessened, mining flourishes. So, too, does the manufacturing of mining tools like drills and elevators. *'Pumps and Compressors for Liquids and Gases' -- These are vital to many technologies, including the Inorothian Airship Design Model, which requires a lightweight yet powerful compressor to squeeze gaseous methane and natural gas into liquid, which can then be burned as fuel to help keep the airship stable in flight. *'Automatic Data Processing Machines (Computers)' -- Inorothian industry has not yet been able to field a successful challenger to the Servothian OWL system, and so most computational needs are filled by that corporation. However, computational machines of much lower quality and power but at a cheaper price are available, and efforts are being made to innovate further the already quite innovative Servothian product. *'Books, Newspapers, Magazines and Musical Instruments' -- In Inoroth, books have a special place. Most Inorothians are literate, and nearly everyone owns a family Bible, and The Exhaustive Volume of Rothian Fairy Tales and Stories is almost as popular, and many own one incarnation of it or another. Book binding and publishing industries usually do well financially. Magazines and Newspapers are also widely read. In Inoroth, music is also cherished, and there are many instrument makers famous around the world. *'Vehicles' -- Countless small industries make and assemble the things that make Inoroth go, and there are many large companies as well, so this is a highly competitive market even without considering foreign firms. Inoroth makes many trains and rail cars that run on both standard gauges and smaller mountain gauges. As far as automobiles, motorcycles, and trucks go, some are made in garages and barns while others come from giant assembly lines, as do various tractors and agricultural machinery. Airships tend to be built in factories as well, while at this point most areoplanes are made on a smaller scale, with only a few facilities able to fill anything like large orders. Many corporations contract for the military, making the above as well as additional things like gun tractors, artillery in abundance and of excellent quality, military aircraft and airships, and other heavy equipment. Inorothian artillery in particular is famous for being durable and of fair quality while also being inexpensive and easy to produce. Rothia is considered the vehicle capitol of Inoroth, followed by Piedmonte, Ferralda, Tronda, and Notrevamo. *'Ships, Boats, and Submarines' -- Inorothian shipyards have to work hard to meet the wide and varied demands of merchants and the navy. Many vessels and barges large and small are needed to ferry goods across Inoroth's vast interior lakes and down her long rivers, and in some places, cities have established virtual trade empires despite having no access to saltwater. Some coastlines along the lakes are nearly as profitable as similar saltwater ports. Almost all coastal provinces maintain their own harbor police, both to collect customs and offer aid to ships in distress, and these are augmented by a brownwater and greenwater portion of the Inorothian Royal Navy, known as the 'Home Fleet', which patrols rivers, lakes, harbors, and other waterways deemed of vital strategic importance, serving as a coastal guard and revenue collection service for the nation. Larger, ocean-going vessels are required by most merchants seeking to trade with other countries, and for the bluewater ships of the Inorothian Royal Navy. These military vessels give Inoroth the ability to project force around the world, and serve to protect against the equally impressive Alkurdian Navy. The bluewater portion of the navy is divided into four fleets, based on their area of control. The Cadwall Fleet, the Fanonian Fleet, the Caereleuos Fleet, which are based in Inorothian ports and guard Inorothian waters, and the Foreign Expeditionary Fleet, which essentially describes any vessel not tasked with protecting the homewaters, such as vessels visiting foreign ports, stationed in Inorothian bases abroad, or being used in a military operation, such as the Voerdenland, Black Island, and Tarnost Campiaigns. Obviously, ships are shuffled back and forth between these areas of control as need arises. Submarines are a relatively new technology, but they are seen as a great counter to the Alkurdian naval threat by many, enabling the spread out Inorothian Royal Navy, which must guard three separate bodies of water, to have a means of evening the odds should the Alkurdians combine their navy into one force for an attack. Submarine bases are scattered throughout the north especially, though there are some in the southern coasts as well. The Isole Fredosole have lobbied successfully to be the base for many of Inoroth's submarines, as the the province is cut off from the mainland by a fair bit of water, set right in an area where Dalruanazkal's Navy could operate freely and unmolested. The submarine bases, augmented by airships and areoplane fields, are meant to ensure some kind of defense for the islands should the surface navy be cut off from supporting them. *'Small Arms, Munitions, and Light Military Equipment' -- The militia system in Inoroth means that the nation has a rather large demand for firearms, and though there has been a standardization of ammunition for any gun to be considered suitable for use in the military, so as to ease logistics, there are still many different models and variants of firearms from many different manufacturers, each jostling for contracts and sales. The military proper is also an obvious customer for small arms, and exporting of weapons has also proven big business, though it is heavily regulated by the government to keep Inorothian weapons out of the hands of those that might do her harm. Munitions, as has been stated, have mostly been standardized for everything from pistols and rifles on thorough artillery, howitzer, and mortar shells. The large number of these weapons means that there must also be a large number of shells for them, though the shells are not really fired that often, so there is a poor rate of product turn-over. Light military equipment probably falls under simple manufacturing, but is included here as as well for it's military purpose. Things under this heading include uniforms, canteens, bayonets, ammunition pouches, helmets, entrenching tools, barrels, crates, barbed wire, and so on. *'Other Finished Manufactured Goods' -- A catch all for anything not mentioned above, especially new and developing technologies, like radio. Though radio broadcast and receivers are in their infancy, some individuals do play around with them and make parts for them, gerry-rigged from other machines. Inoroth's scientific, medical, and optical instruments are good, as are their photographic and cinematographic instruments and the film that goes with them. Inorothian companies also make heating and cooling equipment, meters and counters, as well as spare parts for machinery. *'Banking and Trade' -- 'King's Bank' is the single largest bank in Inoroth, with a controlling share owned by King Vinchero. Other banks and credit unions exist, many being quite large and profitable as well, but 'King's Bank' stands tall above the rest. Trade Co's are quite common, and merchant ships flying under the Inorothian Banner are probably one of the most common sights in Amplectorian ports, and perhaps in most ports around the world. Inorothian merchants bring goods to and from Inoroth, and make handsome profits in the process. *'Tourism, Art and Music, Learning, Retail and Service' -- These are less tangible factors of the Inorothian economy, but are nonetheless quite valuable. A good portion of Inoroth's tourism is local, meaning Inorothians visiting other areas of Inoroth. Many Inorothians also visit other countries, either for business or pleasure. Those seeking peaceful and relaxing pleasure trips are usually drawn to Fanaglia, Mishmahig, and Prinnia. Those working on business seem to go most often to Fanaglia, Servoth, Vitzenburg, or Vjiay, though these are obviously generalizations, and Inorothian tourists can be found almost anywhere, depending on what they are looking for. Inoroth's art and music help to to fuel her domestic tourism, and people from other nations flock to visit Inoroth's mountain resorts in the west and north, the beautiful beaches along the coast, and her historic cities spread throughout the kingdom, but especially concentrated around Rothia, Oltona, and Golondo, they also can listen to famous musical pieces and admire classical and modern art at the many museums, galleries, operas, theaters, and orchestral halls that dot the land. Many also travel to Inoroth to study at her universities, which are top notch. Each province has it's own university, and there are other private and religious ones as well, and each have their strong suits and less developed areas. Supporting all of this tourism, and locals as well, is the retail and service industry. Culture ''Cuisine ''Architecture ''Art'' ''Visual Arts 'Music and Dance' '''Inno Nazionale (Inorothian National Anthem ) ' English Version: Verse 1: "Worthy land of Inoroth Conceived in power, wreathed in glory; A people strong and mighty In war, and kind in peace, Strong in war, and kind in peace." Chorus: "There is a lovely country, With rivers flowing, hills rolling, The jewel of the nations, The envy of them all, the envy of them all." Verse 2: '' "Forward into battle, A battle-line unbroken, A thousand cannons roaring, But they bravely held their ground They bravely held their ground." ''Chorus: Verse 3: "From coastal bays and islands, To rich plains of plenty, To mountains cold and imposing, We shall never bear to part, They are always in our heart." Chorus: Verse 4: "The Crown holds us together, Commoner, Noble, Priest and Burgess, United in our purpose, To serve God, Land and King, To serve God, Land, and King." Chorus: Italian Version: Primo Verso: "Paese degna di Inorothia, Concepito nel potenza, avvolto nella gloria; Popolo forti e potenti nella guerra e nella pace gentili." Coro: "C'è un bel paese, Con fiumi scorre, dolci colline, Il gioiello delle nazioni, L'invidia di tutti, l'invidia di tutti." Secondo Verso: "Avanti in battaglia, Una battaglia-linea continua, Mille cannoni ruggenti, Ma con coraggio tenuto, Con coraggio tenuto." Coro: Terzo Verso: "Dalle baie costiere e isole, Da ricche pianure di vacche grasse, Da montagne fredda e dura, Noi mai sopportare di parte, Sono sempre nella cuore." Coro: Quarto Verso: "La Corona ci tiene insieme, Popolano, Nobile, Sacerdote e Burgess, Uniti nel nostri scopi, Per servire Dio, Territorio e Re, Per servire Dio, Territorio, e Re." Coro: 'Cinema, Animation, and Media' 'Fashion and Design' ''Philosophy and Literature'' ''Sports'' ''National Holidays and Symbols'' ''Tourism'' Inoroth is one of the most visited counties in the world, with a wide range of attractions and sights to see. A good portion of Inoroth's tourism is local, meaning Inorothians visiting other areas of Inoroth. Inorothians also visit other countries, either for business or pleasure. Those seeking peaceful and relaxing pleasure trips are usually drawn to Fanaglia, Mishmahig, and Prinnia. Those working on business seem to go most often to Fanaglia, Servoth, Vitzenburg, or Vjiay, though these are obviously generalizations, and Inorothian tourists can be found almost anywhere, depending on what they are looking for. Foreign tourists visiting Inoroth are often overwhelmed by how much there is to see and do - each province offers different draws, from the clear waters and warm beaches of the southern coasts to the vast interior lakes and rivers that connect the country, from the beautiful and gentle mountain vistas of Piedmonte to the cold, daunting summits of the north-east; from the bustling and vibrant metropolises in the center of the country to the open plains and forests of Mon Glia and the east; and of course, the capitol of Roth itself, all serve to attract millions of tourists each year.__FORCETOC__ Category:Legends Canon Category:Inorothian Related